Rakenzarn Tales
Rakenzarn Tales is an upcoming game made with RPG Maker XP by Dark Kyu. Based on the fanfiction with the same name, Rakenzarn Tales will feature numerous characters from different franchises. Story The story involves a boy named Kyuu Renjo (From Detective School Q) who stumbles on a mysterious book that transport him to an alternative world where every fictional characters from the real world are real. Such as game characters from Nintendo, Sega, Square-enix, and Nippon Ichi with anime characters and cartoon characters. Kyuu, since he's from the real world, is able to recognized these characters and befriended with them. However, he soon discover that this world is cursed by an unknown being, so Kyuu (and some of the characters that will aid him) sets out on a journey with different characters to heal this mysterious world. However as the story progresses on, Kyuu soon finds out that all the characters in this world are illusions created by a human girl's imagination. Everything in this world are created by a single girl's imagination and the book that he found is part of her. Kyuu, armed with powers he gained from this world and is immune to the curse, must journey through the world of Rakenzarn and discover its mysterious origins, its darkest secrets, and the truth behind his arrival and the mysterious girl to save not only this world, but also the real world and his very existence. Gameplay The gameplay is primarily an RPG-style game where players can travel the world of Rakenzarn in an open-world style. Rakenzarn is divided into regions. Because of the mysterious plague, different regions were cursed. There are two types of Zone: Safe Zone and Cursed Zone. The Cursed Zone is a part of the region been cursed by the plague. Because of the curse, most places are unaccessible. The Safe Zone is a part of the region that hasn't been cursed or it's protected from the curse. When a region is restored from its curse, then the entire Cursed Zones in its respective region will disappear. The battle system will feature a Conditional Turned-Based Battle (CTB). Player mostly controls Kyuu, the main protagonist of the game. Kyuu, due to the mysterious nature of Rakenzarn, has given powers making him stronger. Kyuu is able to travel through Rakenzarn and interact with people. The party members will consist about numerous characters from different franchises. Players are able to recruit these characters as they progresses on, but some characters are optional. There are three types of characters: - Balanced'' (skilled in both physical and magical attacks) - ''Power (heavily focuses on physical attacks, but low on magic defense) - Support '''(have very weak defenses, but can restore the party whenever they're hurt or got knocked out) It is confirmed that some characters won't be playable, but instead can use as a Summonite (a system that allows the player to summon characters to aid in battle). There are two types of Summonites, attacker and supporter. It also features a morality system. Players can either solve a problem using easier approach or riskier path which have its different outcomes and different rewards. For example: at one point, Kyuu and his group have to enter a large castle, but it's heavily guarded. Players can choose to fight their way through or go through a secret underground tunnel. These choices have its own rewards and consequences. The game also features a 'Relationship System.' Players are able to date one of the girls that will appear in the game and can even have a relationship with her. There is the 'Affection Meter' which shows you how the girl feels about you. The maximum is 5. Once that girl's Affection Meter reaches 5, then that girl will offically be your '''girlfriend However, there are some obstacles that will prevent you, so you have to be careful what you say and what you do There are also multiple endings depending on your actions, your relationship, and your decisions. Confirmed Playable Characters *Kyuu (Detective School Q) *Kite (.HACK) *Dark Magician Girl (Yu-Gi-Oh!) *Negi Springfield (Mahou Sensei Negima!) *Donald Duck *Daffy Duck *Yuri Lowell (Tales of Vesperia) *Mario *Sonic the Hedgehog *Luigi *Natsu (Fairy Tail) *Blackrose (.HACK) *Edward Elric (Fullmetal Alchemist) *Hayate (Hayate no Gotoku) *Vincent Valentine (Final Fantasy VII) *Yuffie (Final Fantasy VII) *Lilith (Darkstalkers) *Evangeline (Negima!) *Karas *Strider Hiryu *Deadpool (Marvel comics) Summonites *Wolverine (Marvel comics) Attacker *Geno (Super Mario RPG) Supporter *Kaede Nagase (Negima!) Attacker *Flonne (Disgaea) Supporter Original Characters (These characters are made by different authors. There was a character submission request and the deadline is October 12) *Axel Akamura (owned by vastler75) *Harqs (owned by UberBozo) *Nemean Primalstorm (owned by Chaoslord680) *Maxwell (owned by thechossen1) *Atossa (owned by Kurush) *Kunou Zetsubo (owned by punk_Blood) *Noyemi (owned by Mikhail Faulken) *Ajax Widowmaker (owned by Crowleyism) Potential love interest *Dark Magician Girl (Yu-Gi-Oh!) *Konoka (Mahou Sensei Negima!) *Hinagiku Katsura (Hayate No Gotoku) *Lilith (Darkstalkers) *Kara In-Ze / Kara Kent - Supergirl (DC comics) *Dark Kyu stated that Kara will be a love interest* *Tohru Honda (Fruits Basket) Reception After seeing the preview at RPG Palace and RPG Revolution, it currently receives positive reviews. Reviewers find the game's plot and concept refreshing along with its 'Relationship System' and the morality system. They also find the plot fits very well for a game that has multiple crossovers, but criticize the mapping being too calculated. Updated information *A group called Saint Lords are consisted of villains from different franchises. Ganondorf, the primary villain of the Legend of Zelda series, is confirmed to be leader of the Saint Lords. *Kamen Riders are said to appear with Kamen Rider Ohja ''confirmed to be one of the villains and a boss. Kamen Rider ''Decade, Kuuga, Double, Den-O ''(including the Taros), ''OOO, and Another Agito are set to appear as well, but their roles are unknown as of yet. Other Kamen Riders are still unconfirmed. *It confirmed that some characters owned by different authors will appear in side quests or main stories. At 1st October 2010, there was a character submission where people are able to submit their own characters to become playable and, if possibly, play a major role in the game. For example, Axel Akamura, owned by vastler75 ''(an author from fanfiction) is confirmed to play a major role and is close friends with Kazumi Asakura (from '''Negima!'). The submission is closed at 12th October 2010. *Some characters are confirmed to appear as NPC such as Krillin 'from the Dragon Ball Z series. *According to the game developer, Dark Kyu (a.k.a. Twilight Kyu in fanfiction), states that the main antagonist of the game is somewhat represent anger, sorrow, and twisted fantasy. This may refer to ''Dark Void, the main antagonist of the Rakenzarn Tales in fanfiction, or it could be a new and an even worst threat. *There is an image of a boy who looked like Kyuu wearing a bulky armor with an eye mark on the chest, dragon shoulderguards and dragon-gauntlets. The title of the picture is called 'Raku - Rakenzarn' ~by PrimalLord680 ('''Chaoslord680's DeviantArt gallery account). According to Dark Kyu, the boy who looked like Kyuu is named 'Raku.' It is still unknown if Raku is an ally or a villain, but in PrimalLord680's comment on the picture mentioned Raku as an 'evil twin' of Kyuu. *Some people suggest that Light Yagami (Death Note) should be a member of the Saint Lords, but also tries to overthrow Ganondorf to become the Saint Lords' leader who uses Death Note to kill anyone, except for Kyuu since he's from the real world thus he's immune to the Death Note. Other suggested villains to join the Saint Lords include Legato Bluesummers (Trigun), Choji Suitengu (Speed Grapher), Shishio (Ruroni Kenshin), Nightmare (SoulCalibur), Vilgax (Ben 10 series), Loki (Marvel Comics), Doctor Drakken + Shego (Kim Possible), Darkseid (DC), and Albedo (Xenosaga). *Villains such as Amazo (DC Comics), Bane (DC Comics), Broly (Dragon Ball Z), Another Agito (Kamen Rider Agito), Kamen Riders PunchHopper and KickHopper (Kamen Rider Kabuto), Mundus (Devil May Cry), Terror Mask (Splatterhouse), Azazel (Tekken 6), and Astaroth (Soul Calibur) are suggested to be bosses. *Dark Kyu has stated that Rakenzarn Tales is planned to be a trilogy. Screenshots